


Shutaba week 2021 day 1! Prompt:Valentines day!

by Skompy



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skompy/pseuds/Skompy
Summary: Futaba is ready to spend her Valentine’s Day staring at a computer screen before she gets a welcome surprise
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Shutaba week 2021 day 1! Prompt:Valentines day!

February 14th, a day Futaba used to dread. For the longest time she never had a person to share the day with! She’d always just watch a romance anime and cry, tub of ice cream in hand. That was of course until a certain messy haired, handsome boy walked into her life. The year of the Phantom thieves(also the year she got with the man of her dreams) was the first time she had an amazing Valentine’s Day. That silly little box of chocolates she made him. The endless hours of gaming. And best of all to Futaba, their first kiss.

Soon though Ren had to move back home. Despite the many tears she wept on the first couple nights without him being there. Futaba soon grew to accept her long distance relationship with Ren. He called her every single morning to encourage her before a day at school. They’d exchange cute messages throughout the day, and they tried to video chat and night as much as possible. Futaba was extremely excited this night because Ren promised her a very romantic video chat for Valentine’s Day.

As Futaba sat in LeBlanc eating her breakfast she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text from Ren

My Trickster<3: Hey babe?  
Me: What is it.  
My Trickster<3: I’m so sorry but work might prevent us from having our call tonight...I’m really sorry Honey.  
Me: what? But it’s Valentine’s Day!  
My Trickster<3: Believe I Wish I could tell them no and talk with you all night long, but I can’t lose my job. We can try and have it tomorrow?  
Me: ok...I guess  
My Trickster<3: I’m so sorry baby, I can still call for a little bit right before work or something. Anyways, happy Valentine’s Day! I love you!  
Me: love you too.

Futaba slid her phone back into her pocket and then started to cry. Sojiro heard her crying and immediately turned his attention away from the coffee he was making to her.  
“Hey hey, what’s wrong Futaba?” He asked worryingly  
“R-Ren’s stupid j-job is m-making him work a-and now we can’t have o-our call!” She said as she sniffled and tried to compose herself.  
Sojiro oddly didn’t seem to have a reaction to this at all  
“Well I’m sure you two can uh, try and do it tomorrow instead” he said  
When he turned his attention back to the coffee Futaba couldn’t help but notice a slight grin on her father’s face.

After composing herself, Futaba felt her phone buzz again. This time a message in the phantom Thieves group chat

Ann: Hey Futaba, Ren told the rest of us what happened...we are so sorry to hear. So I suggest that to make up for it the rest of us all go have a nice day together as I group! We’re all back in town for the week so it should be good!  
Futaba: oh, uh Ok! That sounds fun!  
Ryuji: I’m down, hell yeah!  
Haru: me too!  
Yusuke: I would enjoy participating  
Makoto: I think I have time too come.  
Ann: ok! How about we all meet at Akihabara at 3:00?  
Ryuji: sounds good to me!  
Futaba: yep yep!  
Haru: I’ll be there!  
Yusuke: can I take my lobsters?  
Makoto: I can make it.  
Ann: alright! We’ll see you there everyone

A smile spread across Futaba’s face. She might now have her boyfriend but at least she has a cat with her best friends! 3:00 came and everyone was there. They all walked around Akihabara and had a great time. Haru even bought futaba a new Keyboard and mouse!  
“Really!? A-are you sure Haru?!” Futaba asked blushing.  
“I’ve got the money and you deserve it Futaba! I’m buying it for you.” Said Haru with a giggle

After that they all stopped at a local park. They sat on a bench and watched a beautiful sunset.  
“Well it’s no being with Ren but this is still great! Thank you guys!” Futaba said to all of her friends  
They then all giggled as if they knew something she did not. That’s when a familiar black cat jumped into Futaba’s lap.  
“What was that you were saying, Taba?” Spoke a familiar low voice.  
Futaba stood up and spun around to see her boyfriend. Right there In front of her. Before he could get another word out she had already tackled him to the ground. He giggled as Futaba nuzzled herself into his chest

“W-WHA- B-BUT YOU SAID- WORK- WHY HERE- YOU?!” Futaba stuttered out.  
“It was just a cover-up so I could surprise you silly!” Ren said still laughing contently, “and I actually have one more surprise, I’m actually here to stay!”  
Futaba looked at him with the biggest smile on her face.  
“WHAT?!” She exclaimed excitedly.  
“And Sojiro is letting me stay in your room with you until you are done with school and we can start college together!” Ren told her with the same smile on his face!  
After everyone returned home and Ren, Sojiro and Futaba had a nice dinner of curry, Ren and Futaba lay in bed cuddled up together.  
“You can’t even believe how happy I am right now.” Futaba said softly snuggling into his chest  
“Eh I bet I have an idea. I’d say it’s just as much as I am.” He said and then kissed her forehead  
“Hehe, I guess so...goodnight Ren, I love you so much.” She said before closing her eyes.  
“Love you too Taba, goodnight.” Ren responded  
Before long they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
